


Fiebre...

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muu debía apurarse si quería llegar temprano al templo de Libra. Estaba preocupado por aquel Santo de Bronce que con el tiempo había considerado un amigo. No se lo esperaba de su querido maestro, quien era el Patriarca y como tal debía comportarse como uno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiebre...

**Author's Note:**

> Fiebre, un sábado por la noche.

Muu debía apurarse si quería llegar temprano al templo de Libra. Le había prometido a Dhoko que le cocinaría a Shiryu ya que, debido a su estado de salud, él no estaba en condiciones de levantarse.

Estaba preocupado por aquel Santo de Bronce que con el tiempo había considerado un amigo. Esa era, tal vez, una de las razones por las que el Anciano Maestro (no tan anciano ya) de entre todos los Santos Dorados, se lo haya pedido pura y exclusivamente a él, en persona y también por escrito.

Así que el Santo de Aries tomó una campera negra de tela, que para esas temperaturas era acorde ya que no hacia tanto frío, y vestido de civil salió rumbo a Libra.

Atravesó las Casas pensando en que por nada del mundo se hubiera detenido en Cáncer, pero un cosmos llamativo le obligó a detenerse para identificar quién era el portador. No lo podía creer... ¿Qué iría a hacer su maestro en ese templo?

Quizás —pensó mientras caminaba adentrándose en esa Casa— fuera por algún comunicado, nueva misión u orden.

Trataba de encontrar alguna explicación lógica que justificara la presencia de Shion en el Templo de Cáncer; sin embargo los gemidos, jadeos y gritos llegaron pronto a sus oídos, junto con la visión de su maestro como “Dios lo trajo al mundo” y Death Mask siendo penetrado con un rostro de dolor jamás visto en un Santo Dorado. Ni hablar de la expresión de Shion: puro morbo y lascivia.

Muu, aunque quisiera, no podía mover un solo músculo. Se quedó en medio del Templo mientras el hombre al que tanto admiraba, se encontraba entre las piernas de su compañero. Gozándolo, de eso no le cabían dudas.

Shion levantó el rostro, miró a su discípulo y sonrió para luego cambiar la expresión de su cara a una de profundo placer. Entrecerró sus ojos y lanzó un fuerte gemido que resultó ser el disparador para Muu. Prácticamente corriendo, salió del Templo.

Apoyado contra la pared de la Casa de Cáncer y con las manos en las rodillas, intentaba regularizar la respiración. La cabeza le iba a mil por hora, sin poder quitarse esas lujuriosas imágenes de la mente. No se lo esperaba de su querido maestro, quien era el Patriarca y como tal debía comportarse como uno. Con compostura y dignidad. Además... además... ¡Death Mask era hombre!

Eso tampoco Muu se lo esperaba.

Intentó emprender la caminata, pero la mano de su maestro sobre el brazo se lo impidió. El más joven no supo cómo reaccionar, ni qué decir. Si bien no estaba tan de acuerdo con sus actitudes, no podía dirigirse sin respeto hacia él.

—Espera, Muu…  
—Eh, yo, maestro... d-debo ir a Libra... —Muu señaló al aire con un dedo.  
—Te acompaño.

Ambos emprendieron la dichosa caminata. 

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Shion sin preámbulos.  
—¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? Y-Yo no pienso nada —Miraba el piso como si buscara dinero.  
—Supongo que a alguna conclusión debes haber llegado luego de lo que viste —Shion observaba a su pupilo con una sonrisa natural—; pero debes entender que como Patriarca tengo algunas obligaciones extras. No sé si… lo captas.  
—Lo entiendo. Entiendo lo que me dijo; solo que no comprendo...  
—Y bueno... contigo es distinto, pero... ya sabes que está prohibido salir del Santuario —Ante el asentimiento del menor continuó hablando—: Las necesidades sexuales de mis hombres deben ser satisfechas. Sería muy injusto ya que ellos solo tienen contacto entre ellos justamente —Frente al rostro de asombro de su discípulo se apresuró a agregar—: tú sabes lo que es eso —Ambos sabían que se referían a los encuentros furtivos de algunos Santos durante las noches—. Además soy Patriarca y también soy hombre... ¡Ey, que no he visto una mujer en años!  
—¿Y Saori qué es? —cuestionó sin reparar en su atrevimiento, de manera automática bajó la vista avergonzado.  
—Pero Saori es Athena. Yo no podría —El Patriarca hizo una pausa, pero luego decidió sincerarse— Además... no me gustan las mujeres —Sonrió al ver como si de tener su pupilo hubiera arqueado las cejas— Ya sabes: Siempre estuve entre hombres desde pequeño. Y he probado de todo, pero aun así... entre nosotros sabemos lo que queremos. Llámame machista, si quieres —Parecía que Shion, con el tono de voz, trataba de explicarle a un niño cómo se hacían los bebés—. Dime, Muu ¿a ti te gustan las mujeres? ¿O te da igual? —preguntó de esa forma pues sabía de los gustos de su pupilo por los hombres. Si bien no lo había visto con uno, podía apreciar durante los entrenamientos como se comía con la mirada a sus compañeros.  
—¡Maestro! ¡Qué pregunta! —reprochó.  
—Vamos, Muu, si he visto ayer como lo mirabas a Shura...  
—E-Eso no es cierto.  
—No solo a Shura —Shion reía apenas, motivado por el nerviosismo del otro—. Si pudieras penetrar con la mirada, aquí todos ya estarían “volteados” —Susurró muy cerca del oído provocándole a Muu un estremecimiento que le llegó hasta la punta del pene— Muu... no tengas vergüenza de que sea yo. Con confianza —Lo alentó—, yo he sido sincero.  
—Este… yo... nunca... pero... no sé. Hasta probar no lo sabré.  
—Entiendo. Lástima...  
—¿Lástima “qué” maestro?  
—Lástima que justamente sea tu maestro. Un vínculo me une a ti...  
—¿Y usted?... ¿Usted?... ¿A cuántos ya...? —Le costaba horrores hacer semejante pregunta.  
—Si me preguntas a cuantos me he “movido”. Solo quedas tú, mi pequeño ternerito. Ya te he dicho: Lástima.  
—¡Ah! Mire qué hora es —exclamó Muu mirando el reloj de pulsera. Nadie entendía para qué lo tenía, con semejante reloj de fuego— Si es por mí, Shiryu se muere de hambre. Pobre...  
—¿Sigue enfermo? ¿Por qué Dhoko no se lo ha llevado a los Cinco Picos con él? Ahí tiene quien lo cuide —reflexionó refiriéndose, por supuesto, a Sunrei.  
—Maestro si usted lo sabe, ¿por qué hace esas preguntas? Shiryu debe cumplir con las tareas propias de un Santo Dorado.  
—Pero si yo le he dado el permiso de... Oh... —se censuró Shion— Ya entiendo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Nada.  
—Odio cuando hace eso —lo miró entre ojos.

En respuesta el Patriarca sonrió cerrando los ojos. Desde que había vuelto la vida se había convertido en un chiquilín cuando de algunos aspectos se trataba.

Frente a la amplia puerta, Muu la abrió entrando junto a su maestro. Caminó hasta la enorme habitación donde descansaba Shiryu y situándose a un costado en la cama lo saludó.

—Hola, Shiryu. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Muu… Bien... es solo gripe. Mi Maestro exagera —contestó tosiendo sin parar— Hola, Patriarca. Qué sorpresa.  
—Hola, jovencito. No te ves muy bien.  
—Me lo he cruzado en el camino —explicó Muu la presencia de semejante eminencia.  
—Sí. Quería saber cómo te encontrabas.  
—Bien. Una simple gripe no puedo contra un Santo ¿no? —dijo el Dragón divertido intentando sonreír; pero de nuevo tosió.  
—A ver —murmuró Muu colocando una mano en la frente de su amigo—; ya no tienes tanta fiebre—Luego tomó el termómetro de la mesilla y se lo colocó debajo de la axila, levantando un poco el pijama blanco de mangas largas y azules.  
—No te hubieras molestado Muu. Mi Maestro suele exagerar. Tú debes tener tus cosas para hacer.  
—Pero si no es molestia. Es todo un gusto cuidarte —Sabía que para Dhoko, el pelilargo en cuestión, era como un hijo—. Ahora te prepararé algo para cenar.

Retiró el termómetro y se quedó tranquilo al ver que la fiebre no había subido. Después se fue junto a Shion a la cocina para comenzar con la cena. El mayor lo observaba ir de aquí para allá.

—¿Has visto, Muu?  
—¿Qué, maestro? —preguntó con desinterés mientras cargaba una olla con agua.  
—Cómo te mira ese muchachito...  
—No sé qué me quiere decir con eso.  
—Vamos, Muu... ¿no has visto con qué ojos te observa? Es evidente que le gustas mucho.

Aquello, a decir verdad, había descolocado un poco a Muu. No podía negar que Shiryu era muy agradable a la vista. Más que agradable. ¡Qué hipócrita! Si se había masturbado un par de veces en nombre de él.

—Es un amigo. Un compañero de batalla —argumentó el joven sin fuerza en las palabras—; además Dhoko me pidió que lo cuidara y para él, Shiryu es un hijo...  
—¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! No te vendría mal un poco de...  
—¡Maestro! No hable así, por favor.

Shion guardó silencio y se quedó observando el cuerpo de su discípulo. No estaba nada mal... ese trasero demasiado grande para ser el de un hombre, con esas caderas bien moldeadas. Aun así sus potentes y musculosos brazos, piernas, abdomen... Sí., sin duda era un bombón.

—¿No te gustaría _probar_ al Dragón? Aunque sea una vez. ¿No te tienta la idea? Porque a mí se me está poniendo duro... —dijo el Patriarca con lujuria mientras se tocaba el miembro para hacer crecer la erección.

Muu nada acotó, se encontraba demasiado turbado como para pronunciar palabra, por eso su maestro siguió hablando. 

—Te vi hoy en el templo de Cáncer... Vi cómo mirabas...  
—Yo… lo siento, no quise... —dejó de hablar al sentir a su maestro en la espalda, respirándole cerca del oído.  
—No tiene nada de malo, Muu —susurró Shion tomando los brazos de su discípulo—; me preguntaba que había de malo en probar carne fresca. Ya sabes... todos se me hacen repetidos.

Menos pudo decir el joven al escuchar eso. Cuando sintió el miembro duro e hinchado pegado entre las nalgas y la punta intentando abrirse paso a través de la fina tela, dio un respingo.

Con la ley de “el que calla otorga”, sin decir palabra, el mayor tomó de la mano a su muchacho y se lo llevó al sillón. Muu seguía sin poder formular palabra, así que Shion aprovechó y se sentó en el sillón con su pupilo de pie frente a él. Le levantó apenas la camiseta blanca y comenzó a jugar con el ombligo, rozándole con la lengua.

El joven se dejó llevar por la grata sensación y puso una mano en la cabellera verde de su querido y respetado maestro, quien al ver que su discípulo —más relajado— había alcanzado una poderosa erección, aferró con ganas y hambre el pene causándole a Muu una electricidad en todo el cuerpo.

Retiró el miembro del encierro y se lo llevó a la boca, tragándoselo hasta donde los dioses y la física se lo permitieron. En pocos segundos Muu sintió como las piernas se le vencían, mientras el miembro palpitaba a punto de largar su néctar.

El Patriarca lo comprendió y buscó que el líquido golpeara calienta contra la pared de la garganta.

 

*** 

En la habitación del enfermo, Shiryu se despertó de su adormecimiento momentáneo al escuchar un fuerte gemido...

—¿Muu? —Enseguida comprendió lo que eso significaba, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza— Ay, no... —Levantó las sábanas para observar con pena la erección que comenzaba a asomar.

***

Muu se desplomó en el sillón. Shion ahí lo dejó y con extrema lascivia comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Prácticamente no llevaba nada. Solo una túnica blanca y larga. Aparentemente debajo de ella andaba “libre”. Claro, ¿para qué iba a vestirse si se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo desnudo y retozando en algún Templo?

El miembro del muchacho se erguía amenazante. La punta comenzaba a babear un líquido transparente que el Patriarca aprovechó para quitárselo con un dedo y llevarlo a la boca del reticente joven. Tomándolo del pelo, le obligó a saborear el dedo sucio. Sin más alternativas Muu probó. Le sabia fuerte y... excitante. Acostado como estaba no tenía posibilidades de negarse. Cuando su maestro se sentó sobre su pecho y le acercó el miembro a la cara, también supo que no tenía adónde escapar.

Con las manos en el brazo del sillón, Shion simulaba el acto sexual con la boca de su muchachito. Lo penetraba con furia. Un poco masoquista, ya que los dientes solían golpear contra el pene; pero no le importó y acabó atragantando a Muu. Parte del semen, desparramándose en la boca y cuello, fue a dar al sillón.

—¿Qué le hace una mancha más al tigre? —comentó Shion divertido— No creo que Dhoko se moleste por una nueva manchita de semen…

Aunque quisiera, el joven seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Menos pudo hacer cuando su Maestro comenzó a desvestirlo con desesperación. Como deseando cuanto antes verlo desnudo. Una vez así, le acarició la piel consiguiéndose una nueva erección tan potente como la anterior.

***

—Oh, Muu. Sí, así... así te quería ver... ¡Ah! —Gemía Shiryu en cuclillas masturbándose con el miembro fuera del pantalón del pijama, observando toda la escena desde la puerta entreabierta— ¡Muu! —Se dejó llevar por la eyaculación sin cuidar el tono de voz.  
—Mira al jovencito... 

Al escuchar eso, Shiryu levantó la vista encontrándose con Shion desnudo, el miembro erguido y una sonrisa morbosa. 

—Yo... Eh... Lo siento, no fue mi intención espiar —Shiryu trató de excusarse.  
—Ven. Te hará bien para esa gripe sudar un poco —El Patriarca lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó del suelo arrastrándolo hasta el sillón.

El Dragón se quedó observando el monumental cuerpo de Muu tendido sobre el sillón. Aquel cuerpo que venía deseando hacia noches. Muu notó las miradas sobre él y comprendió que su fantasía sería cumplida esa noche.

—Ven, Muu. No dejes al muchacho así... —exclamó Shion mostrando el miembro de Shiryu erguido y fuera de su pantalón.

Entre los dos le quitaron la ropa al Dragón palpando con cada roce esa piel virgen e inexplorada.

—Vamos, Shiryu. Mete la verga de Muu en tu boca; pero antes, dense un beso. Vamos... que parecen críos de guardería.

Un poco avergonzados por el que sería su primer beso ambos Santos acercaron sus bocas entregándose a una lucha de lenguas. En un arrebato de deseo, Muu tomó a Shiryu del cuello y volvió los besos más sensuales al juntar los cuerpos. Ahora las manos, sin restricciones iban de un lado al otro metiéndose donde podían. No era solo cariño, si no deseo acumulado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Qué ganas se tienen —sentenció Shion observando la calurosa escena—. Soy un pervertido... —agregó divertido sin dejar de masturbarse.

Muu lanzó un gemido al sentir la mano de Shiryu sobre el miembro, obligándolo a descender hasta él, le pidió con el lenguaje corporal que lo satisficiera o el semen saldría solo. Comprendiendo y sin asco, el Dragón se agachó hasta el pene y se lo llevó a la boca de nuevo, devorándoselo. Sin duda le tenía ganas. En pleno acto Shiryu sintió algo frío en el trasero. Inevitablemente se contrajo. Pero Enseguida un dedo luchaba para abrirse camino en su interior.

El Patriarca empujó el dedo tratando de quebrar esa resistencia. A pesar de que le dolía, Shiryu quería —con todas sus ganas— que le rompieran la virginidad anal.

—Ahora, niño. Necesitas la inyección para tu gripe —dijo Shion en broma tomando el trasero del Dragón y de esa manera enterrar aún más el dedo.

Una vez dentro, movió esa falange en círculos causándole una grata sensación de bienestar; pero esa sensación duró poco pues lo retiró. Shiryu se sintió un poco frustrado, pero esa frustración también duró poco porque enseguida sintió algo caliente en la entrada. Era el miembro de Shion quien empezó a empujar sin cuidados, arrancándole quejidos y gritos de dolor. Aquello, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, le excitó tanto a Muu que no pudo evitar acabarle en el rostro a su querido amigo. Tal vez él también tenía algo de esa “perversión” que poseía su maestro.

Muu recostó la cabeza en la alfombra quedando de piernas abiertas, por completo relajado y satisfecho. Entonces Shion no lo soportó más y se le fue encima dejando al Dragón con las manos y las rodillas en el suelo. Muu se sorprendió y hasta se asustó un poco de la envalentonada actitud de su maestro, quien no le permitía cerrar las piernas.

Sin escuchar las quejas del menor empezó a empujar sin siquiera lubricarlo. Podía sentir las lágrimas caer por el dolor, el trasero parecía estar a punto de desgarrarse. Para sumar más morbo, Shiryu también se le fue al humo e introdujo el hinchado miembro en la boca obligándole a saborearlo.

Y así, ensartado por los dos lados, aquellos dos salvajes lo llenaron de semen.

Tanto Shiryu como Muu quedaron exhaustos; pero Shion quería más, y a pesar de que los dos jóvenes estaban tan adormecidos que sus cuerpos no les respondían —y parecían estar semi inconscientes—, el Patriarca segió dándoles sin cansarse.

Les aconsejó asearse mientras él terminaba de preparar la cena. Muu ayudó al cansado y adolorido Shiryu a llegar a la bañadera. Lo sentó ahí y luego de cargarla con agua comenzó a asearlo.

Pasándole jabón por el cuerpo le quitaba rastros de semen, mientras que sentado en el piso, el Dragón observaba esa desnudez con timidez.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Muu al verse observado de esa manera.  
—No te imaginaba así... 

Se sintió avergonzado... le había dado a su amigo una imagen degenerada de él.

—Lo siento, Shiryu, yo...  
—No me malinterpretes. No tiene nada de malo... digo... porque yo te fantaseaba así... 

Aries sonrió alegre y tranquilo de escuchar eso.

—Yo temía que no te gustaran... que no te gustaran los hombres... —murmuró Muu sin dejar de pasar el jabón por el abdomen de su amigo.  
—No me gustan los hombres... —aclaró el Dragón— me gustas tú. Así: Pervertido como eres.  
—Que no soy pervertido —se quejó en su defensa.  
—¿Y yo... Yo soy pervertido?  
—Solo un poco. Un poco degeneradito... —respondió divertido— Te gusta mucho.  
—¡Ey! A ti también te gusta... —se defendió Shiryu.  
—Solo me gustas tú.

Ya todo había sido dicho.

El Dragón guardó silencio y se quedó observando a su compañero con ojos que invitaban a besarlo. Y a pesar de que se tomó su tiempo, Muu besó con afecto aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba.

Así dio comienzo a una nueva sesión de besos y toqueteos calurosos. Arrastrándolo hacia el agua, Shiryu consiguió mojarlo, pero Muu no se quejó.

Sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, no tenía más opciones —o mejor dicho “posiciones”— y debido a que ya había recibido un miembro, Muu no lo dudó y se situó entre las piernas del Dragón para, con dificultad, comenzar a penetrarlo. Intentó ser suave y aunque lo consiguió a medias, ya que no podía quedarse quieto dentro de aquella cavidad caliente que tanto deseaba, Shiryu gimió de dolor.

Se dedicó a besar el rostro de Shiryu, acariciarle el pelo mojado y mirarlo a los ojos temblorosos, llenos de deseo y cariño. Una que otra sonrisa. Y si bien no se movían frenéticamente lo estaban disfrutando más que antes.

Muu se descargó conteniendo el gemido, aun así se lo hizo escuchar a su amigo, susurrándole en el oído y mordiéndose el labio. Luego, en agradecimiento, salió del interior de Shiryu y se sentó sobre su erguido miembro para comenzar a cabalgarlo.

Los movimientos circulares de Aries amenazaban contra todo intento de retrasar lo más posible el orgasmo. Y entre besos y sinceros “te quise siempre”, Shiryu se descargó dándoselo a conocer a todo el Santuario. Su grito varonil retumbó en el baño.

—Qué bonito —reprochó el Patriarca, divertido y con las manos en la cintura—, ustedes de fiesta y no invitan —Haciendo un gesto de invitación con la mano continuó hablando—: Vamos, niños, vístanse que ya está la cena —se retiró del baño balbuceando— Desagradecidos. Uno les enseña y después lo hacen a escondidas...

Shiryu le prestó ropa a su amigo y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad, dejaron de besarse y se obligaron a “enfriarse” un poco. Parecía mentira el deseo que se despertaban el uno al otro.

Llegaron a la cocina y comenzaron a comer con juegos previos: Debajo de la mesa y sin pudor, Muu acarició el miembro de su amigo mientras este lo besaba entre risas...

—Muy divertido todo, pero yo me iré —comentó el Patriarca dejando los cubiertos, prácticamente no había probado bocado—. Aunque... podría gozarlos un rato más antes de irme... Pero no —agitó una mano, negando— No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer en el templo de Géminis, les prometí a los gemelos que estaría para la hora de la cena pero calculo que entende- —Shion dejó de lado su monólogo— ¡¿Qué demonios hago contándoles todo esto?! Bueno, me voy. Shiryu parece que está mucho mejor...  
—¿Se irá, maestro? —Por si no te enteras.  
—Sí, ya he terminado con lo que tenía que hacer aquí...  
—¿Aquí?—preguntó Shiryu con curiosidad.  
— _Sip_... Dhoko es mi amigo y le prometí que haría lo posible...  
—¿Lo posible para qué? —Muu comenzaba a comprender aunque quería hacer de cuenta que no.  
—Aparentemente fue todo un éxito. No creo que mi viejo amigo se enoje si yo me vi involucrado.  
—Maestro qué raro usted involucrado en estas cosas —reprochó Muu.  
—Bueno. Me voy cuanto antes, me esperan los gemelos... —Se puso de pie— Además, Shiryu, tu maestro me está esperando en el recinto del Patriarca y no le gustan que lo hagan esperar cuando de la cama se trata.  
—¡PATRIARCA! —Shiryu se convirtió automáticamente en un tomate gigante— ¡No me diga esas cosas a mí! —Era como si le hablaran de sus padres.  
—¡¿Qué tiene?! Somos todos hombres. Acostúmbrense a esto. Además tú ya estás en edad de recibir. Y digamos que con Dhoko ya estábamos hartos de ver las caras que ustedes dos se dedicaban a diario y esas sonrisitas, más que algún que otro roce obvio y evidente. —Los dos acusados no pudieron evitar mirarse para luego bajar la vista—. Era hora de que se dejen de dar vueltas como calesita —Finalizó.  
—Patriarca, ¿sabe si mi maestro…? 

Pero Shion adivinó la pregunta y no le dejó terminar al Dragón.

—No creo que venga hasta mañana a la tarde. Con lo que viví hoy. Tengo suficiente para alimentar fantasías toda la noche que tu _querido maestro_ tendrá que pagar. Después de todo eres su discípulo, que se haga cargo.  
—¡Patriarca por favor! —rogó el Dragón sin éxito.  
—Que, por cierto, veré si lo convenzo de dejar de lado esa hipocresía del discípulo... Como yo lo hice. Aunque él es más... _correcto_.

Ambos Santos comprendieron y sintieron una profunda vergüenza. Shiryu no daba crédito a lo que oía. A su maestro lo veía como a un padre. Aunque a Muu le pasaba lo mismo, y Shion había conseguido quebrar eso.

—Adiós. Disfruten —Se despidió el Patriarca yéndose con tranquilidad del lugar.

Al verse solos, ambos se miraron y sonriendo. Sellaron sus bocas con un cálido beso. Con infinita ternura y amor Muu arrastró a su pareja hasta la habitación para quitarle toda esa fiebre haciéndole sudar. Además era hora de su “inyección” especial.

Sin duda, ese sábado, era uno atípico, para ser recordado por el resto de sus vidas. Más adelante les agradecerían a sus maestros. Con un agradecimiento “caluroso”. Pues gracias a ellos no solo conocieron la pasión, si no el amor sin prejuicios. Después de todo, Dhoko y Shion habían comprendido eso, juntos y desde hacía mucho más tiempo.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada. Según las notas viejas está inspirado en un animé llamado "Marcha atrás", pero ni me acuerdo de qué iba XD.


End file.
